


Meeting David Tennant and John Barrowman

by DiddyRyFan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddyRyFan/pseuds/DiddyRyFan
Summary: I find myself with my hands tied, at the mercy of David Tennant and John Barrowman.





	1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm here, about to meet the amazing tenth doctor and his friend Captain Jack Harkness. The question on the radio had been so easy, I couldn't not enter the competition. I had not expected to actually win though. They walk into the room together, mid conversation, then they both smile at me, and the radio crew. We have a half hour meet and greet, with lots of questions from the radio crew. I struggle to think straight through the whole thing. I have always been a huge fan of both of them, and I find both their accents a bit of a turn on. When the half hour is over, David and John shake my hand, say it was a pleasure and leave with the radio crew. I sink onto the sofa, trying to remember what I said and what they said. Less than a minute later, however, they both come back in.

“Now we can talk more openly,” says David Tennant.

“Now that everyone else has gone.” Says John Barrowman. “So, you often have dreams about David then.”

“Did I say that?” I ask. I don't remember saying that aloud. 

“You did, and we feared you'd go into too much detail, which is why we changed the subject.” Answers David, sitting on my right.

“Um, exactly what did I say out loud?” I ask, a little nervously, as John sits down on my left.

John answers, “You've dreamt about David here every night this week, and the dreams always start with you and him in your bedroom.”

I cover my face with my hands, and mumble, “Why didn't I keep my mouth shut. This is so embarrassing.”

“Don't be embarrassed.” Says David, “We find it rather intriguing. Why don't you come for a drive around with us and tell us more about these dreams.”

I agree, and soon find myself at Barrowman’s house, being plied with drinks. The more drinks they give me the more details I reveal about the dreams. 

I slowly wake, unsure of where I am. It feels like it's the middle of the night. I hear men's voices, which confuses me. I think I'm supposed to be alone in a hotel room. I open my eyes and find I'm in a rather large bedroom, painted lilac. I look around, and see John Barrowman and David Tennant sitting in chairs. I squeal and try to sit up, but find that my hands have been secured to a headboard.

“Ah, you’re awake, at last.” Says David.

“Let the fun begin.” Adds John.

“What's going on? Why are my hands tied?” I ask, a little panicked.

“You'll find out soon enough.” John responds. He comes over to me and pulls the bed covers off me. That's when I realise I'm naked.

“Where are my clothes? Who undressed me?” I ask, very nervous now.

“Your clothes are downstairs and we both helped undress you.” David says, smiling.

I go to say something else, but John puts a finger to my lips and says, “Shhh. Don't talk. Just enjoy yourself.” And he rubs his finger on my nipple. He then takes it between finger and thumb and starts twisting and tweaking and pulling it. My body barely starts to respond, when he stops. He then licks his finger and starts to rub my clit. Again, my body barely responds, knees moving out slightly, when he takes it further. With the one hand still rubbing my clit, he takes his other hand and plunges two fingers deep inside me.

I moan, then say, “I thought you were gay?”

“I'm bi, actually,” he replies, “Now sush, before I decide to gag you.”

He quickly moves from two fingers, to three, to four. It's not long before I'm crying out and shuddering with orgasm. The orgasm is barely over when he removes his hands, drops his trousers, lifts my legs onto his shoulders and buries his penis deep inside my pussy. I lay there, helpless, as his balls repeatedly smack onto my butt, and he soon has me squealing again as I spasm round him in another orgasm. He continues to pound my pussy for another two orasms. Finally, as I spasm and shake yet again, he squirts his seed deep inside my pussy. He pulls out and goes to sit down, but at this David stands up, undresses and lies on the bed beside me.

“You have no idea how much it turns me on, watching Barrowman there fuck you while your tied up.” He says.

He then turns me onto my side, buries his own cock in me, and rolls onto his back, so that I'm laying on top of him, impaled on his cock, my hands still tied to the head board. He manages to fuck me very successfully from underneath me, for two orgasms. I am just starting to get back into rhythm, when I freeze because I feel a finger being pushed into my butthole. I have never had anything in my bumhole before, and I'm not sure I like it, but there's little I can do about it. John slowly increases the number of fingers inside my bum, stretching out my hole. All the while David is still fucking me. John then removes his fingers, and pushes his dick into my widened bumhole, stretching it further. John moans in delight at the tightness, I moan a little at the unexpectedness and slight pain of the intrusion, and try to pull away from him, but only succeed in trusting myself further onto David instead, making David groan a little with pleasure. I lay there, perfectly still, feeling uncomfortably full, with one cock buried in my pussy and another cock buried in my arse, my hands still secured above my head. Once again, I don't have any choice in the matter, with David and John finding the perfect rhythm between them, really going at it as they fuck my pussy and arse together. I yell out with each thrust, initially at the pain of John's intrusion, but very soon that changes as I orgasm again. And again, and again, losing track of how many times I cum. Finally, David spurts his load in my pussy, causing me to shudder again with orgasm, which in turn causes John to shoot his load inside my bumhole. John pulls out fairly soon, disappearing into what turns out to be an en suite bathroom to clean up. I have zero energy, so I just lay there on top of David, with his shrinking willy still inside me. After a long while, David rolls us over, and climbs off me, walking into the bathroom as John walks out of it. I just lay there, my legs wide open, my bits covered in sticky mess, my hands still tied. When David has cleaned himself up, they manage to clean me up and change the sheets without freeing my hands, but they don't cover me up again.

“So how did you like that?” Asks John.

“That was amazing.” I reply, “I have never felt anything like it before.”

“We're glad you enjoyed it.” Says David. They both climb on the bed then, and cuddle into me. John pulls my left leg casually between his, wrapping both of his around it, and rests his hand on my breast. David drapes his right leg on top of my right leg, rests his top hand on John's hand on my breast, and puts his bottom hand between my legs, cupping my pussy. They both fall asleep like this, but my hands are still tied up, so I wonder if they have more activities planned for later.


	2. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the next morning.

I wake up and it's early morning. John and David are still asleep, both still cuddled into me. I realise that I have to use to toilet, and soon.

“Um, David.” I say in his ear. When I get little response, I repeat louder, “Um, David.”

“Yeah?” I get a sleepy response. 

“I, er, I need a wee.” I tell him.

“And?” He answers. 

“Well, my arms are still tied, aren't they?” I inform him.

This seems to wake him up properly. His eyes rake up and down my body, clearly very satisfied with what they see. “John mate.” He says, shaking the sleeping Barrowman. “Hey, John. Our guest here needs to use the bathroom.”

John also rakes his eyes over my body, with the same expression as when David did. David and John then share a look that gets me nervous.

“I really do need a wee. I don't exactly want to pee the bed.” I say, hoping they'll realise my urgency.

John unties my hands from the headboard, but then pulls them behind my back and ties them together. He and David then stand me on my feet and walk me to the bathroom, all three of us still naked. They both stand there and watch as I sit myself onto the toilet and moan in relief as my bladder empties.

“Um, I need to wipe.” I say looking up at them both.

David comes over, takes a square of toilet roll, pulls my legs far wider than they need to be and wipes me, dropping the used loo paper into the toilet. He then strokes his bare fingers slowly over my pussy lips from the back, ending up at my clit. I gasp as he circles my clit with his finger, then pushes and twiddles it in ways that feel amazing. John then comes over, clearly starting to get aroused again. He closes his mouth over my breast and does amazing things with his tongue. Between then they are really starting to get me going again.

I moan, “Oh, yeah. Oh, that's amazing. Oh, yeah. Oh, please, please, more.” After a short while, before I reach climax, they both stop at the exact same time. “Don't stop. Please don't stop.” I beg them.

“Time for a shower?” Asks John, looking at David.

“Time for a shower.” David nods, looking at me.

I look at the shower cubicle, doubtful about all 3 of us fitting in it, but John leads me over to the oversized bathtub, which I only now realise also has a shower head secured to the wall above it. The men help me climb into the tub, then climb in after me.

John starts the water running, and David soaps up his hands. He then passes the soap to John before running his soapy hands over my belly. He rubs the soap around in circles, pushes a finger in my belly button, then soaps upward on my torso, until he has one soapy hand on each breast, rubbing and massaging round in circles. Just as David takes my nipples in his fingers, John puts a soapy hand on each buttock, rubbing around, then squeezing, before one hand moves down between my legs from behind. David continues to do amazing things with my breasts, as John soaps my pussy. I move my legs apart slightly to give John better access, and he rubs his index finger on my clit, while pushing his other 3 fingers between my lips and into my pussy. David watches my face, clearly pleased with my response, as he continues to massage my breasts and pull and tweak at my nipples, and John's hand does amazing things in my pussy. As I start to cry out with orgasm, David releases my breasts, crushes his body into mine, squishing my breasts into his chest, and covers my mouth with his. I shake and spasm around John's fingers, as David's tongue traces my lips, then slips into my mouth. I lick my tongue all the way round his a few times, before sucking on his tongue, as though I was trying to swallow it.

I become aware of David's erection pressed between us, as well as John's erection pressing into my butt cheeks as John sandwiches me in from behind. As I continue to kiss David, I start moving my hands, still tied behind my back, until I have John's firm cock held in my hands. I hear his gasp and groan as I try to stroke his full length behind my back. Just as John and I are getting a good rhythm going, David pulls out of the kiss. I look into his eyes, then I bend at the waist, still trying to keep John's cock in hand, and close my lips around David's head, sucking his cock into my mouth as far as it will go. As I suck David, teasing with my tongue, John removes himself from my hands, and buries himself in me, doggy style, so that I am spit roasted between them, with the water of the shower pouring over my back. David holds onto my head, as I moan onto his cock. John slides his huge cock in and out of my eager pussy, David slides my head on and off his large cock, and I just lose myself in the overwhelming sensations.

David finally cums, filling my mouth with the amazing taste of his semen. He groans as I try to swallow it all, and as I try to suck it out of him. He finally pulls himself out of my mouth, but John is still going furiously from behind, and I cry out loudly, as I spasm around him in orgasm, unable to keep quiet with such pleasure bursting through me. John groans aloud as he finally releases his load deep inside me. I just stay there, bent over, enjoying the feelings coursing through me, as John pulls out. After a short while, David pulls me upright and kisses my mouth, running his tongue around my lips, but no more. Then John turns me round and kisses me, just a peck on the lips. Then the two men wash me between them, under the shower, before each washing himself while I watch.


End file.
